A Warm Kiss
by Felicia Rena
Summary: Heiji dan Kazuha berkunjung ke Tokyo. Saat sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Kazuha kesasar dan bertemu dengan cowok iseng. Apa yang terjadi kemudian? Baca disini. Fic keduaku di Fandom DC. HeijixKazuha .Read and Review, please.


Disclaimer : Semua karakter asli milik Aoyama Gosho kecuali jalan cerita punya saya.

Title : A Warm Kiss

Rated : T

Pairing : Heiji - Kazuha

**A/N : Fic kedua di Fandom DC. Ngga mau banyak ngomong deh, baca aja langsung. Read and Review, please.**

**

* * *

**

**A Warm Kiss**

Suasana Tokyo siang itu cukup panas, apalagi daerah pertokoan seperti di Shibuya. Hari ini daerah itu cukup dipadati warga Tokyo maupun warga kota lain yang sedang berkunjung ke kota Tokyo. Orang-orang berjalan lalu lalang sambil membawa belanjaan masing-masing. Seperti biasanya, Shibuya tetap menjadi daerah ramai dan sibuk.

"Wah, masih tetap ramai saja ya disini," ujar seorang gadis berkuncir satu.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kau pikir daerah ini akan mendadak sepi dalam beberapa bulan?" Sahut seorang pemuda berkulit hitam.

Gadis berkuncir itu sedikit memerah dan memberengut ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata seorang gadis berambut panjang sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat makan dulu?"

"Ide bagus! Aku sudah lapar sekali. Aku tidak sempat makan di pesawat tadi," ujar pemuda hitam itu bersemangat.

"Uh—tapi bukankah sebelum berangkat kau juga sudah makan banyak sekali, Heiji? Lagipula salah sendiri tadi kau malah tidur di pesawat saat makanan dibagikan," ujar gadis berkuncir tadi.

"Hei—aku capek tahu! Tadi malam aku memecahkan kasus sampai larut malam dan aku sudah harus bangun pagi-pagi. Lagipula—Kazuha—kenapa juga kau tidak membangunkanku saat di pesawat tadi?" Balas Heiji.

"Sudah—sudah. Aku sudah lapar. Kalau kalian masih ingin bertengkar, aku pergi dulu, "gerutu Kogoro Mouri sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Aku juga pergi dulu," ujar seorang anak berkacamata sambil berjalan mengikuti Kogoro.

"Eh—eh—Paman! Bocah! Tunggu aku!" Kejar Heiji.

"Uh—dasar Heiji," ujar Kazuha. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ran melihat itu dan tersenyum.

"Wah—wajahmu merah lho, Kazuha."

"Eh—ap—apa—oh—" Kazuha tampak salah tingkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kazuha. Aku mengerti," ujar Ran.

Kazuha masih sedikit memerah dan mengikuti Ran berjalan ke tempat Kogoro sudah memesan makanan.

. . .

"Jadi, apa rencana kalian disini?" Tanya Ran saat mereka sedang makan bersama.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. _Refreshing_, minggu ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus kupecahkan," jawab Heiji.

"Kuharap kau tidak membawa kasus dengan kedatanganmu, Bocah Osaka," kata Kogoro, "aku juga ingin beristirahat di akhir pekan ini."

'Beristirahat? Biasanya juga kau memecahkan kasus sambil beristirahat. Seharusnya aku yang perlu istirahat,' batin Conan.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, Paman. Hal itu kan lebih cocok di ucapkan pada bocah ini," ujar Heiji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Conan. "Eh—tapi untuk Paman juga begitu sih," lanjut Heiji setelah Conan memberinya pandangan tajam.

"Huh—Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Bocah. Kasuslah yang memanggilku, si Detektif Terkenal Kogoro Mouri ini. Huahahahahaha."

Conan dan Heiji langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Kogoro. Sementara itu, Ran dan Kazuha melongo dan tersenyum geli.

"Apakah Kak Heiji dan Kak Kazuha akan disini sampai Natal?" Tanya Conan.

"Yah, begitulah rencananya. Kami ingin melihat suasana Natal di Tokyo," jawab Kazuha.

"Wah, aku senang sekali, Kazuha. Jadi, sampai kapan kalian akan disini?" Tanya Ran.

"Kami akan kembali sehari setelah Natal," kali ini Heiji yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu, kita masih punya 2 hari untuk berbelanja. Ya, Kazuha?"

"Ya! Tentu saja, Ran," kata Kazuha bersemangat.

. . .

Pada malam Natal

"Kak Ran, mana Paman?" Tanya Conan yang baru saja pulang dari rumah Profesor Agasa.

"Ayah pergi merayakan malam Natal bersama tetangga-tetangga disekitar sini. Katanya mereka akan berpesta sendiri," jawab Ran.

'Paling juga mereka akan pergi ke Bar dan bersenang-senang bersama gadis-gadis muda,' pikir Conan.

"Ran! Aku sudah siap! Ayo kita pergi." Kazuha tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo kita pergi," sahut Ran, "eh, Conan. Aku akan pergi berbelanja dulu dengan Kazuha, ya."

"Ya, Kak Ran. Hati-hati!"

. . .

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari Minimarket.

"Gawat! Aku lupa membeli kecap!" Pekik Ran sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Eh? Memangnya kecap di rumahmu habis?" Tanya Kazuha.

"Iya, aku lupa. Aku akan kembali ke Minimarket tadi. Kau pulang dulu saja. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok saja. Kau tahu jalannya kan?" Kata Ran.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu dan mengolah bahan yang ada supaya Heiji dan Conan tidak terlalu lama menunggu. Mereka pasti sudah kelaparan," ujar Kazuha.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu!" Seru Ran sambil berlari kembali ke arah Minimarket.

Kazuha menatap Ran sampai gadis berambut panjang itu membelok di tikungan. Kemudian Kazuha berjalan pelan kembali ke Kantor Detektif. Malam itu salju mulai turun. Kazuha merasa kedinginan dan merapatkan mantelnya.

"Eh—darisini ke kiri atau tetap lurus ya?" Pikir Kazuha ketika dia menghadapi dua jalan.

"Mungkin belok ke kiri." Kazuha mengambil jalan yang berbelok ke kiri dan melanjutkan berjalan.

"Dimana aku?" Tanyanya bingung setelah dia berjalan cukup lama. Dia merasa semakin asing dengan daerah di sekitarnya. "Sepertinya aku salah jalan."

Kazuha baru saja memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan sebelumnya ketika ada yang menyapanya.

"Hai, cewek! Sendiri saja?"

. . .

"Aku pulang!"

"Kak Ran sudah pulang?" Sambut Conan.

"Kau sendiri saja? Dimana Kazuha?" Tanya Heiji ketika dia menyadari ketidakhadiran Kazuha.

"Eh? Memangnya dia belum pulang? Tadi dia sudah pulang lebih dulu ketika aku kembali ke Minimarket untuk membeli kecap yang kelupaan," kata Ran sedikit panik.

"Jangan-jangan Kak Kazuha kesasar?"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Heiji berlari keluar Kantor Detektif.

"HEIJI!" Teriak Ran panik.

. . .

Heiji terus berlari menyusuri jalan menuju Minimarket. Berkali-kali dia berhenti untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Berusaha menemukan sosok gadis yang sedang dicarinya.

"Kazuha!" Teriaknya.

Tepat saat dia berteriak, dia juga mendengar teriakan seseorang yang amat dikenalnya. Segera dia berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Tepat di belokan—Heiji tidak tahu di blok berapa dia berada—dia menemukan sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Kazuha tersudut dengan dikelilingi tiga orang cowok tidak dikenal. Dengan segera, Heiji meraih pundak salah satu cowok dan melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya dan membuat cowok itu jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat temannya terjatuh, kedua cowok lainnya pun segera menghampiri Heiji. Salah satu dari mereka melayangkan pukulannya, yang ditangkis oleh Heiji. Yang lainnya juga berusaha memukul Heiji, tapi sudah lebih dulu mendapat tendangan dari Heiji. Cowok kedua pun terjatuh.

Kemudian Heiji melayangkan satu pukulan dan tendangan kepada si cowok terakhir. Karena merasa kesakitan, ketiga cowok tadi pun segera meninggalkan Heiji dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Kazuha!"

Kazuha terjatuh lemas di tempat dia berdiri tadi. Heiji menghampirinya dengan segera.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak hajar saja mereka? Kenapa kau justru lemas seperti ini?" Bentak Heiji.

Kazuha masih menunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jawab aku, dasar bod—" Heiji tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena saat dia menarik bahu Kazuha, dia melihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Huuaaaa—" Kazuha justru menangis kencang.

"Dasar kau yang bodoh! Aku terjatuh tadi saat berusaha melawan dan kakiku terkilir. Sakit sekali tahu! Dan kau seenaknya saja bilang aku bodoh. Kau jahat! Heiji _baka_!"

Heiji terdiam sesaat. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"He—hei—sudahlah, jangan menangis." Heiji merengkuh gadi itu dalam pelukannya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau pasti sangat kedinginan."

Ketika Kazuha tidak juga berhenti terisak, Heiji mengangkat wajah Kazuha sehingga dia bisa menatap langsung dalam mata gadis itu.

"Berhentilah menangis. Aku sudah ada disini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi."

Kazuha sedikit terkejut mendengar nada suara Heiji. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Heiji berbicara lembut seperti itu. Dan dia semakin terkejut ketika Heiji mendekatkan wajahnya. Kazuha merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia merasa ada yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Lama dia berciuman dengan Heiji. Dia bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Heiji. Dia tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Yang dia rasakan hanya kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Heiji.

Kazuha merasa wajahnya memanas ketika Heiji mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Heiji _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seru Kazuha. Wajahnya memerahdan sudah menyerupai udang rebus.

"A—aku—aku hanya." Heiji juga tampaknya tidak menemukan kata apa yang seharusnya dia ucapkan. Wajahnya sama merahnya dengan wajah Kazuha.

"Kazuha!"

Heiji dan Kazuha menoleh dan melihat Ran berlari-lari menghampiri mereka dengan Conan mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Huaa—Kazuha!" Ran langsung menghambur memeluk Kazuha.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Seharusnya aku tetap bersamamu," ujar Ran di tengah isakannya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ran. Aku cuma kesasar dan sempat diganggu oleh beberapa cowok kurang ajar. Tapi untunglah Heiji dat—" Kazuha merasa wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Eh? Ada apa, Kazuha? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Ah—kau pasti kedinginan ya? Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kau bisa menghangatkan di—"

"Sepertinya Kak Heiji juga kedinginan ya?" Sindir Conan.

Heiji langsung melotot pada Conan. 'Anak ini pasti sudah bisa menebak ada sesuatu. Sial!' Runtuk Heiji dalam hati.

"Ah—iya. Kau juga kedinginan, Heiji? Wajahmu juga merah. Eh—kenapa kalian berdua memerah seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ran kebingungan.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**-Isabela Granger-  
**

* * *

A/N: Yaa..Akhirnya fic keduaku selesai juga. Gimana pendapat kalian? Gomen, kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Kritik dan saran dong, biar bisa lebih bagus lagi. Review sangat dinantikan.

Thanx to all readers and reviewers..


End file.
